Morsure de la folie
by Melody05
Summary: "Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu es seulement un enfant. Mais un enfant pas comme les autres. Un enfant qui souffre. Un enfant qui a peur. Un enfant qui doit tuer. "


**Bon. Première fois que je poste sur ce Fandom. J'espère que ça sera bien **. En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire! Enfin bref, donc c'est un OS écrit en une heure, sur le thème Morsure, les participantes sont IrisJr, Rouge Cendre, Adelheid Pride et moi même. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ;).**

* * *

**Morsure de la folie**

Le noir. Le froid. La peur. La tristesse. La solitude.

Tous ces noms tu les connais par cœur. Tu es encore là. Seul dans le noir. Dans cette pièce vide. Enfermé avec tes pensées. Avec ta tristesse. Ton mal être. Et avec lui. Ragnarok. Celui qui fait partie de ton être et dont tu as peur. Celui qui te fait du mal. Qui joue avec tes sentiments. Qui te blesse physiquement et mentalement.

Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu es seulement un enfant. Mais un enfant pas comme les autres. Un enfant qui souffre. Un enfant qui a peur. Un enfant qui doit tuer.

Et tu pleures. Parce que dans cette pièce emplit de ténèbre, c'est la seule chose que tu peux faire. L'enfant brisé que tu es n'a pas d'autre occupation. Et lui continue à te faire souffrir. A te martyriser. Alors que toi, tu ne demandes que de la compassion, de l'amour. L'amour d'une mère. A la place, tu es puni, puni et battu par ton propre être. Par celui qui partage ton corps. Ton propre sang.

Tes mains tremblent. Ton être se fissure. A chaque fois tu redoutes le moment où elle va venir te chercher. Le moment où le serpent va mordre sa proie. Resserrant un peu plus son étau à chaque fois. Tu redoutes tant ce moment. Et pourtant tout ton être est en joie, lorsque cette maudite porte des enfers s'ouvre pour laisser passer un rayon de lumière.

Parce que tu espères recevoir de l'amour. Tu espères attendrir ta chère mère. Tu espères pouvoir quitter ces ténèbres douloureuses. Parce que tu te sens si seul lorsqu'elle t'enferme. Tu te sens si mal. Ton esprit lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Tu livres un combat acharné contre ce qu'elle veut que tu deviennes. Parce que tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu ne veux pas être autre chose. Tu aimerais être un enfant recouvert par l'amour des ses tendres parents. Tu aimerais pouvoir jouer et t'amuser comme les autres enfants. Alors tu luttes contre les pensées noires qui tentent de se frayer un chemin dans ton esprit.

Puis vient le moment où elle t'emmène. La joie s'empare alors de ton cœur. Tu es tellement heureux de la revoir. Elle, ta mère qui te fait pourtant tant souffrir. Mais tu es content, parce que encore une fois, tu espères qu'elle change son attitude envers toi. Qu'elle agisse comme une mère.

Mais elle veut que tu tues. Elle veut que tu te salisses les mains avec le sang du « Petiot » comme tu l'appelles. Elle veut que tu ôtes la vie de cette créature. Une créature si faible, à cause de son âge, et de sa petite taille. Oui, parce que le « Petiot » est comme toi. Un enfant. Un bébé qui ne peut pas se défendre. Alors vous restez là. L'un en face de l'autre. Sans bouger le moindre muscle. Parce que tu n'es qu'un enfant. Un simple enfant qui ne peut tout simplement pas tuer.

Vous vous jaugez simplement du regard. Il n'a pas l'air effrayé. Non, il n'a pas peur de toi. Malgré sa faible taille, il reste tout de même un dragon. Alors il ne baisse pas les yeux. Il est plus fort que toi. Toi, tu livres un combat intérieur. Tu luttes contre le sang noir. Tu luttes pour ne pas sombrer. Tu es un être faible. Le « Petiot » a gagné.

Alors elle s'énerve. Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Ses yeux de serpent deviennent noirs. Elle est prête à fondre sur sa proie. Tu le sais. Et tu ne peux pas lutter contre elle non plus. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta mère. Tu n'es qu'un enfant.

Et puis tu retrouves le néant. Encore. Tu es enfermé avec tes pensées. Enfermé avec lui. Enfermé dans les abysses. L'eau salée dont tu connais la saveur par cœur continue de couler. Et lui, il continue de te frapper.

Tu n'en peux plus. Tu le sais. Tu atteints tes limites. La morsure est trop profonde. Tu ne pourras pas lutter bien longtemps. Et pourtant, tu continues à te débattre. Tu le fais, parce que, tu veux être un enfant comme les autres.

Mais tu sens peu à peu des failles dans ta défense. Le sang noir te ronge de l'intérieur. Tu ne contrôles plus les pensées qui te traversent l'esprit. Ces pensées macabres de meurtre et de sang. Tu veux de la douleur. Tu veux du sang. Tu veux tuer. Tu veux ressentir le plaisir d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Tu veux ressentir l'esprit des gens te couler entre les doigts. Tu veux entendre la douce mélodie de leur agonie. L'air chaud de leur dernier souffle sur ta peau. Tu veux goûter à leurs âmes, ou du moins, les faire goûter à Ragnarok. A ta deuxième partie.

La morsure de la folie te brûle le corps. Elle te brûle au plus profond de tes entrailles. Ton âme a sombré dans les méandres de cette folie meurtrière. Toi, simple enfant au cœur déchiré. Simple enfant corrompu.

Tu sens tes lèvres s'étirer, tu ne contrôles plus aucune parcelle de ton corps ni de ton esprit. Le sang noir le fait à ta place. Tu es là. Dans la pièce des enfers, et la folie te bouffe. Tu veux tuer.

La folie te consume, tu te sens fort. Tu n'as plus aucune limite. Tu ne différencie plus le bien du mal. Tu tousses. Tu tousses à t'en déchirer les poumons. Et des tâches noires se forment au creux de ta main. Des tâches informent. Des tâches ténébreuses. Des tâches qui te confirment ta folie. Le sang noir coule dans tes veines. Tu as arrêté de te battre.

Tu as terriblement envie de rire. Tu as terriblement envie de tuer. Alors tu attends patiemment. Tu attends que le serpent vienne te chercher. Tu n'as plus peur de rien. Tu ne crains plus sa morsure. Tu es fou. Tu veux du sang. Tu veux des âmes. Tu veux de la souffrance.

Puis la porte s'ouvre. Alors tu souris. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant. Ton cœur est atteint. Ta démence est trop grande. Tu ne réfléchis plus. Ragnarok non plus. Vous ne faites plus qu'un.

Alors vous vous retrouvez encore une fois face à face. Le « Petiot » a peur de toi. Tu le vois dans ces yeux. Il est effrayé. Tu lui fais peur. Tu as changé. Il a compris. ¨Pour lui, c'est fini. Il baisse les yeux. Tu as gagné. Tu as enfin gagné ce terrible combat. Parce qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Mais plus toi. Tu n'es plus un enfant maintenant. C'est terminé. La démence te fait sourire. Tu souris encore. Parce que tu te réjouis de la souffrance qu'il va subir. Tu te réjouis de pouvoir lui ôter la vie. Petite créature insignifiante.

Le sang gicle. Tu veux le faire souffrir. Tu ne veux pas qu'il meure maintenant. De toute façon, tu n'es plus maître de tes gestes. La morsure de la folie est encore trop fraîche pour que tu puisses la contrôler.

Et tu ris. Ton rire résonne dans la pièce blanche tâchée de rouge. Le rouge est tellement éclatant. Tu ris. Tu te délectes du spectacle que le « Petiot » t'offre à cet instant. Il est là, en train de geindre. Il pousse de terribles cris de souffrance qui font s'élever ton rire mesquin. Il se tortille sur le sol, espérant un quelconque secours. Mais tu n'en a que faire. Tu aimes tellement ça.

Puis tu lui prends son dernier souffle de vie. Tu brises le fil de la vie de cette pauvre créature sans défense. Et tu ris. Ragnarok va enfin pouvoir goûter à une âme. Il se réjouit lui aussi, tu le sens frétiller d'impatience. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible pour vous. Toi, simple enfant mordu par la folie. Tu es devenu un monstre. La morsure du serpent t'a achevé. La morsure de la folie t'a consumé.


End file.
